Squirrelflight and Ashfur together forever
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Squirrelflight chooses Ashfur after she is mates with Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw finds love with another cat. Something happens to Squirrelflight's kit...which one...


Squirrelflight and Ashfur togetherForever

Chapter 1

Asfur gazed sadly at Squirrelflight.

Brambleclaw casted an Ice cold glance at ashfur, Squirrelflight on the other hand glared at Brambleclaw and returned Ashfur's gaze with love in her eyes.

Ashfur padded out of camp and toward the lake. He heard a rustle and turned around.

A flaming ginger pelt met his gaze. Squirrelfight stared at Ashfur, her green gaze filled with love for him.

"I'm sorry Ashfur. I didn't know what I was thinking when I took Brambleclaw as a mate." Squirrelflight stuttered.

Ashfur bounded over and licked her cheek. Everything he had meant to say was said in this motion.

Squirrelfight smiled and Ashfur licked her ears'. Squirrelflight turned over and Ashfur went down to her neck and then her stomach.

Squirrelfight started to moan softly.

Ashfur went lower and started to lick her core, making Squirrelflight groan.

Squirrelfight released her cooling juices.

Ashfur licked her core and teased it with his tounge. Squirrelfight let out a moan of pleasure.

Ashfur licked her stomach and Squirrelflgiht gave him a look.

Ashfur nodded and mounted Squirrelfight. Ashfur thrusted himself inside of her making her moan and groan.

Ashfur went faster making Squirrelfight yowl with pleasure.

Ashfur thrusted faster and faster making Squirrelflight moan and groan louder.

Ashfur felt a sensation a sensation as if he were about to explode. It singed his pelt.

Ashfur went faster and faster and on his final thrust he popped his seed into Squirrelfight and fell over next to her.

Squirrelfight licked Ashfur's cheek. "we should hunt." She mewed. Ashfur nodded and they split up.

Amber eyes glared out from a bush, burning with rage.

**_An: Please no Flames I'm trying to get the mating part right :)_**

Chapter 2

Brambleclaw paced in the Moonlit clearing, his fur bristling in anger.

"I know your angry but her heart told her what she wanted."

brambleclaw whipped around to see Firestar.

"Even though Squirrelflight doesn't love you doesn't mean you can't share your love with another cat."

Firestar spoke with wisdom in his voice, and he flicked his tail towards to warriors' den.

Brambleclaw saw a pair of warm amber eyes were staring back at him.

Brambleclaw knew who it was...It was Hazeltail.

Chapter 3

Squirrelfight laid on her side, her belly slightly swollen. Ashfur groomed her pelt lightly.

"Attack!" Lionblaze's alarm rang throughout the camp.

The smell of Windclan wrapped its self around the Nursery, making Ashfur unsheath his claws.

Battle screeches ripped through the air followed by growls.

A black figuire slipped into the nursery and jumped on Squirrelflight, biting her ear.

Squirrelflight screeched and pushed her off.

Ashfur tore his claws' down Nightcloud's back, making her yowl in pain.

Nightcloud whipped around and slashed Ashfur's muzzle with the flick of a paw, making blood spatter the ground.

The entrance to the nursery rustled and Cinderheart burst through the entrance, attacking Nightcloud. Cinderheart and Nightcloud tussled in the nursery for a few seconds.

"Windclan retreat!" Onestar's yowl rang in the air. Nightcloud lept up and ran through the Nursery's entrance.

Squirrelflight laid still thinking about what had just happened.

Ashfur came over and liked her cheek its ok. Squirrelfight nodded and purred. "Thank you."

A thin shrill wail encircled the camp. Squirrelfight padded outside to see Daisy huddled over a brown shape. Mousewhisker.

Chapter 3

Brambleclaw stared at the lake, sun light glittering off the surface. Hazeltail rested her head on Brambleclaw's shoulder.

Since Mousewhisker,her brother, died. Hazeltail has been depressed

Brambleclaw began to groom her face and Hazeltail rubbed her flank against Brambleclaw's.

Brambleclaw licked her neck and Hazeltail rubbed her tail along Brambleclaw's now exposed member making Brambleclaw moan softly.

Brambleclaw garbbed Hazeltail by her scruff and turned her over,letting his member hang in her face.

Hazeltail nibbled his member making groan in pleasure. Brambleclaw licked her core, going inside and teasing it with hsi tounge.

Hazeltail moaned and released her cooling juices, and Brambleclaw licked them up.

Hazeltail gave him a look and he nodded, then he mounted her.

Brambleclaw Thrust him self inside of her making Hazeltail yowl in pleasure.

Brambleclaw went faster and soon Hazeltail was bucking back with the same force.

Brambleclaw could feel the need to release his seed and he did, making Hazeltail screech in pleasure.

Hazeltail bucked him with her hips, making him go faster.

Brambleclaw climaxed and fell next to Hazeltail, panting.

Hazeltail licked his face. "That was great" she mewed and for the first time in a Moon Hazeltail was happy.

Chapter 4

Squirrelflight laid curled up alseep in the Nursery her kits, Silverkit, Rainkit and Flamekit, bounced around outside.

Rainkit and Silverkit look like Ashfur as Flamekit looks like Squirrelfight.

Flamekit slipped away from her siblings and behind the nursery sneaking out of camp.

Flamekit heard a rustle behind her and a dark object landed on her growling.

Flamekit squeaked in terror and the cat tore his claws down her shoulder making her bleed. "What are yiou doing!" Ashfur landed on Brambleclaw (BTW thats who it was for anyone who din't know)

Ashfur bit Brambleclaw's ears making him yowl in pain. Brambleclaw flipped over and tustled with Ashfur until Ashfur bit Brambleclaw hard enough to send him screeching into the river being swept away by the river.

(Back at camp)

Hazeltail wailed in grief. Squirrelflight started to pace.

A tortishell cat stepped through the camp entrance.

"Tawnypelt!" Firestar mewed

Tawnypelt nodded. 'We found Brambleclaw being swept away by the lake so he has joined Shadowclan.

Firestar nodded, pain showing in his eyes. "Of course."

Hazeltail's ears pricked. "Hes not dead!...I am going to join Shadowclan!" Hazeltail announced.

And with that Hazeltail padded out of camp, her belly slowing her down.

Chapter 6

"Hazeltail!"Brambleclaw yowled. "Brambleclaw!" Hazeltail yowled and bounded over to touch noses.

(One moon later)

"Push Hazeltail!" with one last push a brown kit tumbled into the nest.

Brambleclaw purred and nuzzled Hazeltail. 'What shall we name them." He purred.

Hazeltail looked at her kits. The're were two kits. One was a brown tom with amber eyes, and the other was a white she-cat with gray spots on her.

"I think we should name this one Spottedkit, Hazeltail flicked her tail at the Gray spotted kit."

"And this one-She flicked her tail at the brown one- Molekit." Brambleclaw purred "Perfect."

Epilouge

Squirrelfight watched proudly as her kits became apprentinces. "Flamepaw,Rainpaw, Silverpaw!" The clan chanted. Ashfur stood proudly by her. "I love you Squirrelflight." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Ashfur." She whispered. And she twined her tail with his.

They all live happily ever after...except for the clan life...

**_The end._**

**AN: I really didn't want this story to end but it kinda had to :) :) :) please review and no flames!**


End file.
